1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates micro electromechanical system (MEMS) connectors and a method for manufacturing the MEMS connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
As electrical devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs) and notebook computers become smaller, the need for ever smaller connectors grows. However, in a typical method of manufacturing connectors, such as a module punching, it is difficult to manufacture small connectors having electrode gaps less than 0.3 millimeters.
Therefore, a new connector and a method for manufacturing the same are desired to overcome the above-described shortcoming.